The present invention relates to an operating method for an installation having a mechanically movable element which, by moving, can excite an oscillatory system to perform an oscillation that has a natural frequency and an oscillatory period corresponding to the natural frequency.
Such operating methods are generally known. They are designed partially in an automated fashion, partially in a manual fashion. Examples of appropriate installations are, for example, crane installations by means of which a load is shifted. The mechanically movable element consists in this case of a trolley or a similar load holder, while the oscillatory system consists of the load hanging on a cable. Other configurations are also conceivable, for example a shaft conveyer system having a conveyer cage. In this case, the mechanically movable element corresponds to the conveyer drive, the cable pulley or the like, while the oscillatory system corresponds to the conveyer cage and the support cable.
When the mechanically movable element is automatically moved, a target location, a target position or the like are known to the control device during movement processes. There have long been known, for such types of operation, procedures by means of which movement processes can be controlled in such a way that load oscillation (or, more generally, oscillation of the oscillatory system) at the target location is damped.
DE-C-39 24 256 discloses an operating method for an installation of the type mentioned at the beginning that runs manually. “Manually” means in this case that the operator prescribes for the control device only the speed at which the mechanically movable element is to be moved. In the case of the operating method known from DE-C-39 24 256, the movement of the load is controlled by forward or backward movement and/or acceleration or deceleration of the movement such that load oscillation in the course of the transport path at the end of each acceleration or deceleration phase is compensated to vanish.